


silver linings in the zombie apocalypse

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Birth Control, But no zombies appear, Camping, Developing Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Shit. We’re out of ‘em.”He’d been ready to tear his hair out in frustration. How could he have miscounted?“I don’t care. I want you, Jon.”She’d been just as desperate as him, yanking off her flannel before helping him unbutton his jeans.“I’ll try and…fuck, Sansa…”They’d slipped away to their tent while the others had still been singing and drinking after Grenn and Dacey had discovered three suitcases of beer in the ranger’s station last night. It’d been a brief respite in the shit world they live in now.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	silver linings in the zombie apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble fest prompt-Frosty Mornings. 
> 
> This is inspired by another story I wrote a few months ago and now thanks to Amy and her lovely picset it is a series but you don't need to read that one to follow this :)

_“Shit. We’re out of ‘em.”_ He’d been ready to tear his hair out in frustration. How could he have miscounted?

 _“I don’t care. I want you, Jon.”_ She’d been just as desperate as him, yanking off her flannel before helping him unbutton his jeans.

_“I’ll try and…fuck, Sansa…”_

They’d slipped away to their tent while the others had still been singing and drinking after Grenn and Dacey had discovered three suitcases of beer in the ranger’s station last night. It’d been a brief respite in the shit world they live in now.

Sansa had been singing by the firelight for everyone when he’d not been able to stand it anymore. _"About time to catch some zzzz's, isn't it?_ " He’d taken her hand and given a tug as she'd laughed at him, not caring if some whistled while others groused over him interrupting their songbird.

Robb had smirked at his pathetically horny friend. He’s known for a while now what a goner Jon is for her. He’s not said anything since the two of them came back from their successful supply raid three weeks ago, suddenly more than childhood acquaintances and co-survivors. More than friends who occasionally snuggled and kissed in the dark of night, too. He’d only reminded Jon that he had watch in the morning before they were out of earshot.

He’d meant to pull out. He’d failed. Drowning in Sansa every night these past three weeks is a comfort that only leaves him wanting more. Last night was no exception.

The now unaccustomed buzz of alcohol in his blood combined with the slick, tight grip of her pussy, her moans and the way her tits bounced with that red hair spilling all around them as she rode him on top of their sleeping bags had him cumming much quicker than a grown man probably should.

_Should’ve gone back to that grocery mart and wiped them out while I had the chance._

The life they’re living, the world they find themselves in these days wouldn’t be safe for a pregnant woman.

But someday? Kids? Yeah, he’d like that with her.

A year ago, Sansa Stark was just a pipedream for him. Robb’s pretty little sister that Jon Snow (not without some shame, mind you) rubbed one out thinking of when he was alone in the shower up at Castle Black upon occasion.

It only took a zombie apocalypse to make his dream a reality. There’s a silver lining to everything after all.

It’s cold this morning. The ground and tent will be covered with frost but they’re still snug inside. He wishes they had some coffee to share, that they could just be two lovers enjoying your run-of-the-mill camping trip. He’s not sure Sansa would’ve cared much for camping before though.

He’d let Ghost in to join them after they’d finished and Sansa’s currently nestled between his body and the dog’s, nice and toasty. His feet are cold so he presses them against hers. She mutters sleepily and he’s grinning.

The national park isn’t a place they can stay forever but Jon wishes it was. They’ve only found one walker here, a forest ranger from the looks of his ragged uniform. He’d been easily disposed of.

It’s so beautiful with the mountains surrounding them and the leaves turning amber and crimson. There’s a crisp, clear stream truckling along nearby which had lulled Jon to sleep in his post-coital bliss. It’s better than the shuffling steps, the groans and hisses of the undead in the city.

That thought has him thinking. They can’t stay here indefinitely because they need some supplies that the wilderness can’t provide. They’d get awfully tired of unseasoned deer meat. Ammunition doesn’t grow on trees. Nan’s heart medication and other medical supplies don’t either. Neither do condoms.

“Hey,” she says softly, waking up and breaking the flow of his thoughts.

Actually, the thought of condoms and their lack of last night is still very present in his mind as he tilts his head to look into those bright blue eyes.

“Hey.”

“Your worrying woke me.” She’s teasing but she knows him too well.

“Sorry. I’ve got watch this morning but I’ll bet there’s a pharmacy in that little town we passed through on our way here six days ago.”

She nods thoughtfully. “They’d probably have what I need…just to be safe.”

The morning-after pill. He can’t get her pregnant. Not yet. Not until they’re somewhere really safe assuming she’d even want that. He’ll work up his nerve to ask one day.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 _“Shhhh.”_ She presses a finger to his lips and she’s smiling at him with so much tenderness it makes his chest ache. “It’s okay. We’re in this together, right?”

“Right. No matter what, we’re together. I’ll ask Arya to cover my watch and head there asap.”

“Not without me, you won’t.”

He starts to argue because he hates for her to be in danger. Towns and cities are always risky. But she also saved his ass three weeks ago and, when push comes to shove, she’s a better shot than she gives herself credit for.

“I’ll tell Robb and we’ll take Ghost.”

He kisses her before tugging on his boots, opening the flap of their tent and stepping out into the frosty morning. He breathes the autumn air in deeply and helps her to her feet when she comes to join him. Their hands are twined together.

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” she answers, smiling as she lays her head on his shoulder. “You know I love you, too, right?”

“I do.”

They stand and listen to the birds chirping their morning greetings to each other for a few minutes before getting to business.

For a world turned to shit, it’s a beautiful day and he’s happy. Maybe they won’t even have to deal with any walkers today. A guy can hope.


End file.
